Love Triangle Pt 2
by DQ Adventures
Summary: Sequel to "Love Triangle Pt. 1". After Finn's trouble with Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess, he feels very depressed and feels like that they will never forgive him. But Jake doesn't think that, so he tries to smoothen things out. But will Finn accept Jake's plans or do something that he will regret?


Love Triangle Pt. 2

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

(Jake wakes up with a towel on his head)

(Finn is by Jake's side)

Finn: Jake, you're awake.

Jake: Huh? What?

Finn: How you feelin', buddy?

Jake: Ughhhh…..What happened?

Finn: Flame Princess got you knocked out, man.

Jake: Why would she do that?

Finn: You know, she's just ticked; usual stuff.

(Jake is rubbing his head)

Jake: Well how long was I out?

Finn: Just for a couple days.

(Jake has a confused expression)

Jake: Wait. If FP knocked me out, then why are you being so level headed about it?

Finn: What do you mean?

Jake: See no expression. It's like you don't even care that I'm messed up.

Finn: Dude, I'm sorry. Don't hate me, man!

Jake: Woah, man. It's O.K. I ain't mad at you.

Finn: (sigh) Good. Well I'm gonna go rest my head. And you should too.

(Finn climbs up the bedroom ladder)

Jake: He-he. O.K. whatever, man.

(Jake touches his head)

Jake: Ow.

(Jake walks to the freezer)

(Jake looks inside the freezer)

Jake: Yo, Finn. You still awake? Can you tell me where the ice packs are?

(Finn is silently crying in bed)

(Jake hears Finn whimpering)

Jake: Finn?

(Jake grabs a frozen steak and places it on his head)

(Jake climbs up the bedroom ladder)

(Jake finds Finn inside his sleeping bag)

Jake: Hey, Finn. Finn?

(Jake walks over to Finn's bed)

Jake: Yo, bro. You O.K.?

(Finn stops crying)

Finn: Oh. Hey, Jake. You feelin' better?

Jake: Uhhh…..Yeah. How 'bout you?

Finn: Yeah, yeah. Everything's cool.

Jake: Well that doesn't sound like what I heard.

Finn: What does that mean?

Jake: Well I could have sworn that I heard you crying 2 minutes ago.

Finn: Nope. You might just be hearin' stuff.

Jake: Hmmm…..

(Jake sees tear stains over his shirt)

Jake: What's that stuff all over your shirt?

Finn: What? Oh, this. It's just uhh…sweat from the bag. It's hot in there.

Jake: They smell like tears to me. And plus I can see your tear trails on your face.

(Finn wipes his tears off of his face)

(Jake sits next to Finn)

Jake: Alright, kid. Tell Uncle Jakers what's wrong.

Finn: (sigh)….Man, I don't know how I'm gonna fix this.

Jake: Fix what?

Finn: Dude PB and FP are mad at me 'cause they think I'm a cheater.

Jake: Say what, now?

Finn: On the day you were knocked out, PB saw Flame Princess. And I guess they had a fight over me. And that was when I think they think I'm cheating on them.

Jake: Oh, man…... Finn, I'm sorry. I remember that I was trying to stop PB from seein' Flame Princess. And she-

Finn: You what?! Dude do you understand what I'm goin' through right now?!

Jake: Hey, man. Calm it down.

Finn: How can I, Jake?! You tell me how I can calm down! This is all your fault!

Jake: Dude, come on. I'm just tryin' to help!

(Finn has a sad expression)

Finn: …..Oh no. Now I'm making you mad…..

(Finn puts his face in the bed)

Jake: Dude, come on. You're my best bro. I wouldn't be as mad as you say I am.

Finn: I don't care, man. Everything's over now.

Jake: Hey, don't talk like that. We'll figure this out somehow.

Finn: What's the point? I know Flame Princess. She'll never forgive me.

Jake: Yes, she will. And since you're not in an adventurin' mood, I'm gonna fix all of this mess. I'm gonna go talk to PB then I'll go to Flame Princess.

Finn: O.K., whatever. I don't think it'll work.

Jake: Come on. Don't at the ground. Just keep an open head.

Finn: (sigh) Alright. Just do it your way.

Jake: O.K. Get better, man. Also watch out for Beemo. He's not used to this kind of stuff.

Finn: …O.K…

Jake: Alright. Get better.

(Jake goes down the bedroom ladder)

(Jake leaves)

(Scene #2: Candy Kingdom)

(Jake runs to the front of the Candy Castle)

(Jake then jumps in the air)

(Jake shrinks)

(Jake goes through a hole in the castle door)

Jake: Alright. Where's that dungeon?

Toughy: Hey! Who's that down there?!

Jake: (whispers) Shoot!

(Jake shrinks down next to a candy rat)

(Toughy walks in)

Toughy: Huh. I could have sworn I heard somethin'.

(Jake)

(The candy rat squeaks)

Jake: Shhh…..

Toughy: Hmmm….

Jamaica: Yo, Toughy. The princess is hungry again.

Toughy: (sigh) A'ight.

(Jake grows to his normal size)

(Jake follows Toughy, stealthily)

(Eventually, Jake steps on a creaky board)

Toughy: Huh?

(Toughy turns around and sees Jake)

Toughy: Hey!

(Jake jumps on Toughy)

(Jake tries to keep Toughy quiet)

Toughy: Get off!

Blombo: Hey what's goin' on down there?!

Jake: Shoot!

(Eventually, Toughy manages to get Jake off of him)

(Jamaica and Blombo run to Toughy's side)

Jamaica: What's goin' on over here?

(Jamaica sees Jake)

Jamaica: Oh. It's the old dog-man again.

Jake: Hey, you. Where's Bubblegum?

Jamaica: What makes you think we'd tell you?

Jake: 'Cause I'd mess you up if you don't.

Toughy: Did you forget who we are. We 'da Pup Gang.

Blombo: Yeah. Plus, why you wanna see Bubblegum anyway? She your girlfriend or somethin'?

Jake: No! This is for Finn's sake. His girl is ticked and I need Bubblegum support.

Jamaica: (pfft) Good for the girl.

Jake: What?!

Toughy: Yeah. I mean who in the right mind would wanna be with Finn? He's a dork.

Jake: Hey! Don't you say that stuff about my buddy!

Blombo: Woah. Woah. Cool it, old-timer.

Jake: I'll cool it as soon as you tell me where she is.

Jamaica: Sorry, grandpa. I guess that Finn'll just be a single loser for the rest of his life. And there's nothin' you can do about it.

(The Pup Gang start to walk away)

(Jake has an unsatisfied look on his face)

(Scene #3: Top of the Candy Castle)

(Jake is dangling the Pup Gang from his arm)

(The Pup Gang is screaming)

Jamaica: Are you crazy?!

Jake: Yes. Now tell me where!

Toughy: Dude, just give up the freaking key!

Jamaica: Alright! Alright!

(Jamaica takes a key out of his pocket)

Jamaica: Take it!

(Jake catches the key)

Jake: …And the potion.

Jamaica: What?

Toughy: Dude, just give it!

Jake: You better listen to him, 'cause my arm's gettin' pretty tired.

(Jake starts to let go of the Pup Gang)

Jamaica: O.K.! O.K.!

(Jamaica throws Jake the dissolving potion)

(Jake catches the potion)

(Jake throws the Pup Gang into the air)

Pup Gang: AAAAAAAAAAA!

(The Pup Gang lands in a tree in the bad parts of the Candy Kingdom)

Jake: Hehehehehehehe…

(Jake walks away)

(Scene #4: Candy Dungeon)

(Jake is walking around in the dungeon)

Jake: (whispers) Princess…..Princess are you in here? Listen are sorry if you're sad, but you have to listen to me…...Hello?

(Eventually, Jake hears Princess Bubblegum crying)

Jake: Princess?

(Jake follows the sound of the cry)

(Eventually, Jake sees the young Princess Bubblegum)

Jake: Princess!

(Jake runs to Princess Bubblegum's cage)

(Princess Bubblegum sees Jake)

(Princess Bubblegum has an unsatisfied expression)

Princess Bubblegum: Leave me alone, Jake.

Jake: Come on, Bubblegum. Finn is really depressed about you hatin' him.

Princess Bubblegum: Good. I do hate him and that's what he deserves.

Jake: No it's not. It was all a misunderstanding.

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, right. He was my boyfriend and he turned on me.

Jake: Bubblegum. I understand what you're goin' through; but you can't stay mad at him for the rest of your life. You are one of his best people to be around.

Princess Bubblegum: I can and I will. And he is not my friend. The only friends that I have now are the rats around my cell.

Jake: (sigh) Listen. You may not like him now, but Finn still likes you. And he doesn't want to forget about you or Flame Princess.

Princess Bubblegum: But the romance between them is supposed to be forbidden.

Jake: It's O.K. They already kissed and-

Princess Bubblegum: They what?! Now I'm definitely him. Or her! Plus, when Flame Princess is exposed to love and affection, there is supposed to be great disaster.

Jake: You don't understand. Flame Princess is trying to keep it all in; Finn too. But still, Finn is still into you.

(Princess Bubblegum starts to cry)

Princess Bubblegum: …..Then what am I to him?

Jake: He likes you in any way possible. But right now, not in the way that you want him to like you.

Princess Bubblegum: So, if his relationship with Flame Princess doesn't last, does that mean he'll take me back?

Jake: Maybe he will. But now you gotta stop livin' in the past. Now we have help Finn with his problem with Flame Princess.

(Princess Bubblegum wipes her tears away)

Princess Bubblegum: (sniffle) O.K. Finn has treated me well while we were together. But now, I have to treat him like he did me.

(Then, Princess Bubblegum sees the dissolving potion)

Princess Bubblegum: My potion!

Jake: What? Oh yeah!

Princess Bubblegum: I could still make a reversal with-...

Jake: Princess Bubblegum?

Princess Bubblegum: I just got an idea of how we can resolve the conflict between Finn and Flame Princess. All we have to do is-

(The Candy Castle shakes)

Jake: What was that?

Princess Bubblegum: Quick, let me out!

(Jake uses the key to open Princess Bubblegum's cell door)

(Princess Bubblegum comes out of the door)

Princess Bubblegum: Follow me.

(Princess Bubblegum and Jake run to the front of the Candy Castle)

(Scene #5: Front of the Candy Castle)

(Jake and Princess Bubblegum run to the garden of the Candy Kingdom)

(Jake and Princess Bubblegum see a massive Flame Princess starting fires)

Princess Bubblegum: Oh no. She has nearly destroyed the kingdom.

Jake: Don't worry I'll go after her.

Princess Bubblegum: No. You go get Finn. When she's in this state she could be invincible.

Jake: What does have to do with Finn?

Princess Bubblegum: Flame Princess's power is connected to her emotions. Maybe if Finn talks to her she'll calm down. So until then, I'm going to put up the shields.

(Princess Bubblegum walks to a support of the Candy Castle)

(Princess Bubblegum opens a compartment within the support)

(Princess Bubblegum pulls a lever inside the compartment)

(Peppermint shields form around the Candy Kingdom)

(Flame Princess is shooting fire balls at the shields)

Princess Bubblegum: Now hurry. Go find Finn and bring him here.

Jake: O.K. I'm on it.

(Jake runs out of the Candy Kingdom)

Princess Bubblegum: O.K. Now it's time to deal with this.

(Princess Bubblegum goes inside the Candy Castle)

(Scene #6: Treehouse)

(Jake bursts through the door)

Jake: Finn! Finn! Where are you, man? I need to see you!

(Then, Jake sees Beemo motionless on the ground)

Jake: Beemo have you seen, Finn? ….Beemo?

(Jake sees a note on top of Beemo's head)

Jake: Huh?

(Jake takes the note off of Beemo's head)

Jake: _Play Beemo's latest video –Finn_

(Jake sees a video right next to Beemo)

(Jake sits down)

(Jake inserts the video and presses play)

(Video)

(There is a note written by Finn)

(Jake reads the note through the video)

(Eventually, Jake has a shocked expression)

(Scene #7: Candy Kingdom)

(Jake runs to the front of the Candy Kingdom)

(The Peppermint shield is still protecting the Candy Castle)

(The Peppermint shields block Jake from the Candy Castle)

Jake: Princess Bubblegum! Princess! Princess!

(Flame Princess hears Jake screaming)

Flame Princess: Hey!

Jake: Hey, Flame Princess. I have to tell you somethin'!

Flame Princess: I don't care for anything you have to say!

(Flame Princess charges a massive fireball)

(Then, the 19 year old Princess Bubblegum comes out)

Princess Bubblegum: Jake!

Jake: Princess!

(Flame Princess sees Princess Bubblegum)

Flame Princess: You! I'll kill both of you!

Princess Bubblegum: Flame Princess you have to listen.

Flame Princess: No. I will kill you.

Jake: Flame Princess come on. Finn is-

Flame Princess: I don't care about Finn!

Princess Bubblegum: Please, Flame Princess. You must listen.

Flame Princess: Shut up!

Jake: You guys!

Princess Bubblegum: Hey, I'm just trying to help!

Flame Princess: You stole him!

(Flame Princess then shoots her massive fireball at the shield)

(The Peppermint shields break)

Princess Bubblegum: AAAAA!

(Princess Bubblegum falls down)

Flame Princess: I've been waiting to do this for a long time…

(Flame Princess charges another fireball)

Princess Bubblegum: Please. You don't have to do this, Flame Princess.

Flame Princess: I know that I do.

Jake: Hey!

Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess: What?!

Jake: Alright. Flame Princess look at PB. She is 19 years old. So she can't go out with Finn. O.K.?

Flame Princess: She, she can't be with Finn anymore?

Jake: Yeah. That's exactly what it sounds like.

Flame Princes: Hmmm…..

Princess Bubblegum: Listen, Flame Princess. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. The younger me thought the wrong stuff.

Flame Princess: ...O.K.

Jake: Good. Good. Now listen there's somethin' else that I gotta say.

Princess Bubblegum: What is it, Jake?

(Jake gestures for Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess to come closer to him)

(Flame Princess shrinks down to her normal size)

(Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess come closer to Jake)

(Jake whispers his thought)

Flame Princess: He's gonna what?!

Princess Bubblegum: We have to go now!

(Scene #8: The Woods)

(Finn is walking in the woods)

(Finn has a depressing expression)

(Song)

Finn: _I know that you are mad at me_

_Everything was O.K. until you said those things to me_

_We tried to make it last_

_But we can't change the past_

_So now…..I think I lost my life_

_Everything was perfect but now_

_Everything is bad and I don't know how_

_Now I really want you to see_

_That you were everything…to me_

_Everything is messed up you see_

_Now I know it's all because of me_

_Now I know what to do…_

(Finn walks to a cliff)

Finn: …It's to end my life for you.

(Finn looks down from the top of the cliff)

Finn: (sigh)

(Finn spreads his arms out)

(Eventually, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess find Finn)

Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess: Finn!

(Finn hears his friends)

Finn: Huh?

Jake: Don't do it, man! It ain't worth it!

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, Finn! We settled everything! You don't have to do this!

Finn: Yes I do, princess. Flame Princess I'm sorry for everything. Now I'm gonna get what I get.

Jake: No! You can't!

Finn: Yeah. Who knows if all of this stuff is gonna happen again? And I vow that I won't let that happen again.

(Finn turns his back on his friends)

Jake: No!

(Jake starts to runs towards Finn)

Flame Princess: Wait. I'll do this.

(Flame Princess walks up to Finn)

Flame Princess: Finn, please don't do this. I won't forgive myself if you do.

Finn: I already don't forgive myself for making you sad.

Flame Princess: Well, I'm not anymore. I forgive you and myself.

Jake: See, Finn. Nobody's mad.

Finn: Well, I have to make sure no one else does, Jake...

(Finn walks closer to the edge of the cliff)

Jake: Finn, no!

Princess Bubblegum: Finn!

(Finn ignores Jake and Princess Bubblegum)

Flame Princess: Finn, please. No.

(Finn ignores Flame Princess)

(Flame Princess is thinking)

Flame Princess: …I love you!

(Finn pauses)

(Jake and Princess Bubblegum are shocked)

Finn: What did you say?

Flame Princess: I uhhh….uhhh…I have to go.

(Flame Princess starts to leave)

Finn: Flame Princess, wait!

(Finn runs towards Flame Princess)

(Finn grabs Flame Princess's hand)

Finn: Ow…..

Flame Princess: What are you doing?

Finn: Seriously, what did you say?

Flame Princess: …..I, …..I…..uhhh….

(Flame Princess closes her eyes)

Flame Princess: I said, "I love you" O.K.

Finn: …I love you too.

Flame Princess: What? After everything that's happened?

Finn: Yeah…

(Finn and Flame Princess stare at each other)

(Finn and Flame Princess close their eyes)

(Finn and Flame Princess lean into each other)

Princess Bubblegum: Oh, Finn. Wait.

(Princess Bubblegum walks towards Finn)

Finn: What is it, princess?

Princess Bubblegum: Let me see your arm.

Finn: O…K…

(Princess Bubblegum takes Finn's arm)

(Princess Bubblegum sticks Finn's arm with a pin)

Finn: Ahhh!

Flame Princess: What are you doing?!

Princess Bubblegum: It's O.K. You see, when I finished turning myself to my normal age, I decided to make a formula that gives Finn the ability to resist fire. I understand that you two love each other, so now you can be together without hurting each other.

Finn: Woah…Flame Princess that was what you said a couple days ago. Wasn't it?

Flame Princess: Yeah….Thanks, princess.

Princess Bubblegum: You're welcome.

Flame Princess: Just don't go near him when I'm here. You got that?!

Princess Bubblegum: Yes. You and Finn can be together.

Flame Princess: O.K.

Finn: Thanks, princess.

(Finn turns to Flame Princess)

(As Finn turns, Flame Princess kisses Finn)

(Jake smiles)

Finn: ….Hey. It worked. It doesn't burn.

Flame Princess: He-he… Bye.

Finn: Bye, princess.

(Flame Princess leaves)

(Jake walks towards Finn)

Jake: Hey, man. How you feelin'?

Finn: Good, man. I feel good. Thanks, Jake. (yawn)

Jake: Cool dude. Now let's get ready for bed. You had a long day.

Finn: I sure did. Alright, let's go. See you tommorow Peebo.

Jake: Hold on. I have somethin' to say to the princess.

Finn: O.K. I'm just (yawn) gonna lay over here.

(Jake turns to Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Well, what is it, Jake?

Jake: How you feelin' about all this?

Princess Bubblegum: ...Well, I'm still not sure about-

Jake: Jealous…..

Princess Bubblegum: Wait, what? No!

Jake: HAHAHAHAHA!

(Jake walks to Finn)

(Jake picks Finn up)

Jake: Later, Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum: I'm not jealous, Jake!

Jake: HAHAHAHAHA! Whatever.

Princess Bubblegum: (sigh) The things I do for those guys.

The End


End file.
